A New World
by ballerinawriter
Summary: Picks up where DH left off. Follows the characters through their relationships, careers, and whatever may come their way. Follows canon. Please R&R! Thanks!


**Notes:** So whenever I read Post-DH fics I was never satisfied, so I decided to make my own. I tried to follow canon as much as possible, if I mess up, let me know. I hope you like it. Please review! :)

**I own nothing. **

**Chapter 1**

All across the world people, wizards and muggles alike, were waking up to a new future.

In a small house a woman and her husband sat crying. They had woken to a Daily Prophet lying on beside the toast. Their future printed out in the words. They were happy, in some small sense, but their sadness overwhelmed them.

"Are you sure it's true?" she woman cried, clutching the paper.

"Well, I guess there could be an error, but I'm sure her body was easy to recognize," the man said, hugging his wife, "what with the pink hair."

This sent the woman crying harder now. "Oh, Ted," she mumbled.

"She died fighting for what she believed in," He told her, "I'm sure that's the way she meant to go."

"But she was so young, just married," Andromeda moaned, "She has just had a baby for goodness sakes."

From another a room a baby whimpered. The woman got up from the front room and took the baby from its crib. The boy's hair changed from a bright red, to a soft, grey-blue. The woman wondered if the baby understood that both of his parents had died. Did he know he was an orphan? She cradled him and made her way back to the front room where her husband sat on the love seat at the window. She sat next to him, letting him put his arm around her as she resumed crying.

They sat there, in their front window, crying. The Daily Prophet head line baring: Potter Defeats Voldemort for Good. And a side entry reading: For list of dead, see page 2.

In the Slytherin Common Room, a very different family sat.

"I'm so sorry, Draco," the father said. "I made some very bad decisions in my life. But I'm truly sorry that they effected you. I never met to ever put you in risk."

The man pursed his lips together. It was hard for him to say this. He loved his son and now realized how very close he came to loosing him.

"It's alright, Dad," he said. Draco had learned a lot too. There he was, a big jerk, thinking he could work for the Dark Lord, thinking he was so cool because of it too. Thinking that for once, he would get some credit. But then, like a miracle, Potter, the very kid he wanted dead, had saved his butt. Twice. "I made my mistakes too," the boy said slowly, it was hard for him to admit, but it was true. "I should have… made better decisions too. I should have," this part was very hard for him, "given Potter more respect." Draco knew that he would never be brave enough to do what Harry had done.

"We all should have," his mother whispered. She remember seeing that boy enter the circle in the woods. He was so brave to stand there, defenseless and take death. That could have so easily been her Draco. A swarm of regret hit her. How many times had she helped plot Potter's death? She could have just as well been planning her own son's. She reached over and hugged him. The boy wanted to resist, but let his mother embrace him.

"Do you think we should say something?" she asked.

Draco shook his head, "I think it might be best if we just let him be. I don't think he wants to be bothered by us anymore. We've caused him another trouble."

In a location, far away and isolated, a family was waking up.

"What's for breakfast mum?" Asked the boy, still in him pajamas.

"Eggs, dear," she said, reaching into the refrigerator. Despite the fact that they were in the middle of nowhere, the house seemed to always be stocked with anything they needed.

"Mmm," said the boy, pulling out a book.

The wizards who were living with them didn't understand things like TV. They believed that a good book could keep you occupied. In the beginning, Dudley hadn't been keen on the idea. Where would he be without his TV? But he soon learned that a book could be better than the telly. The house was equipped with a library and the boy had slowly made his way through it.

As their eggs fried, his father strode into the room. The family has insisted that the wizards provide them with the muggle paper so that they could keep up with the news. It came every morning with the owl that delivered the wizard paper. The man bemoaned a bit as he did every morning about the fact they lived with a bunch of lazy wizards who didn't know squat about muggle things and were extremely obnoxious. After he finished his little rant, he had his coffee, which always calmed him down.

Minutes later the wizards came down stairs, joining the family for breakfast. Vernon was still very annoyed by them, but the rest of the family had given it up.

As usual, the owl arrived half way through breakfast. It tapped on the glass and Diggle went up to get let it in. It dropped the muggle paper in front of Vernon and the wizard one in front of Diggle.

"Oh my word," the wizard cried joyful, "He's done it!"

"Who? What?" Hestia asked quickly.

"Harry Potter defeated Voldemort! He's done it! Voldemort's dead," Diggle exclaimed.

Hestia let out a whoop of excitement and ran over and planted a kiss on Diggle's face, her face reddening.

"Did you hear that?" she said turning to the muggle family, "You're nephew has just defeated You-Know-Who! We're free at last!"

"Does this mean we get to go home?" Petunia asked thinking of her fancy front lawn.

"I do believe you can!" Diggle exclaimed. "We can all go back!"

Back at the Hogwarts Castle, in the Gryffindor boys dormitories, a bespectacled boy was awaking in a four poster bed, to a world that for him would never be the same…

**Thanks for reading! Don't forget to review.**


End file.
